


Desperate for your touch

by AtlasHands



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Feeding, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasHands/pseuds/AtlasHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras and dinner. <br/>sorry, i can't summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for your touch

Hair fell into Grantaire's eyes as he looked at Enjolras from his place on the floor as Enjolras stared down at him. This was completely Grantaire's idea, but Enjolras was enjoying every minute of it.  
A few nights ago over dinner, Grantaire had let slip his fantasy of eating out of Enjolras' hand. Enjolras thought that was totally hot, and that's how they ended up like this. Enjolras sitting at their dinning room table and Grantaire kneeling on the floor next to him, head resting on Enjolras' thigh, hands tied behind his back.  
Enjolras ran a hand through Grantaire's mess of black curls. Grantaire leaned into the touch, a light hum escaping his lips. He smiled up at Enjolras, glad he was indulging in his fantasy.  
Enjolras removed his hand from Grantaire's hair, and picked up his fork. He began eating, ignoring Grantaire's quiet whimpers.  
After a few minutes of feeding himself, Enjolras tore a piece of chicken off with his fingers  
and reached down to hold it by Grantaire's face. Grantaire took the chicken into his mouth, slowly chewing and swallowing. He leaned up a bit, taking Enjolras' pointer finger in his mouth, sucking and licking lightly in thanks.  
Enjolras gasped slightly, his cock filling at the warm feeling of Grantaire's mouth.  
He pulled back, grabbing another piece of chicken to give to Grantaire.  
Again, after he had swallowed, Grantaire took Enjolras' finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the digit, sucking obscenely.  
Enjolras let out a breathless moan, the sight of Grantaire in front of him made is cock strain against the fabric of his pants. Grantaire smirked around Enjolras' finger, his own cock growing between his unclothed thighs. He tugged against the rope that binded his wrists together, desperate to touch Enjolras, to run his hands over his body, map out the planes of his chest.  
"So needy." Enjolras said lowly, voice full of arousal.  
Grantaire replied with another whimper and more tugging at the rope.  
"Enjolras, please. I need."  
"What? Sentences, Grantaire."  
"Touch me, please." Grantaire gasped out, rocking on his knees, searching for some kind of friction in the air. Enjolras stood up, pulling Grantaire with him. He pushed Grantaire into the table, pressing himself up against Grantaire's back. Grantaire softly moaned as his sharp hipbones dug into the edge of the table. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's hair roughly, pulling it so Grantaire's head fell back, a strangled groan escaping his lips. Enjolras smirked as Grantaire tried and failed to break free of the rope.  
Grantaire, keeping true to his vocal ways, let out another strangled groan as he tugged at the rope. He just needed to be touched, needed to touch Enjolras.  
"Enjolras, please." Grantaire begged.  
Enjolras pushed Grantaire down onto the table. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor. Next came his pants and underwear, both ending up on the floor with his shirt, forgotten. Enjolras smiled at the sight in front of him. Grantaire shuffled a bit on the table, not wanting to wait any longer.   
“Enjolras, hurry up.” Grantaire said a little breathlessly.   
Enjolras compiled and grabbed a packet of lube out of the pocket of pants on the floor. He moved towards Grantaire and opened up the lube. He let the liquid cover his fingers then slowly pushed one into Grantaire.   
Grantaire let out of a huff of breath and pushed back against Enjolras’ hand.   
“More” Grantaire said.   
Enjolras quickly pressed a second finger into Grantaire and began to scissor them. Grantaire continued to grind back onto the fingers until they brushed against the little bundle of nerves that left him breathless.   
“Need more.” Grantaire whispered.   
Enjolras removed his fingers and used the leftover lube in the packet to cover his cock and pushed into Grantaire. The two let out soft moans as Enjolras began to move slightly. Grantaire tugged at the robe again, desperate to touch himself or Enjolras. Enjolras began to quicken his movements. He let out small grunts and huffs with each thrust.   
“Enjolras. ‘M gonna come.” Grantaire said.   
“No. Not yet.” Enjolras replied thrusting harder.   
Grantaire moved his hips to match Enjolras’ speed. He could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his orgasm much longer. Enjolras let out a high pitched whine as he came inside of Grantaire. Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire and turned him over and wrapped his lips around Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire couldn’t hold it any longer and came in Enjolras’ mouth with a yell. Enjolras swallowed, and removed his lips off of Grantaire’s cock.   
“That was..wow” Grantaire said, voice rough from moaning.   
“Yeah.” Enjolras said, catching his breath and untying Grantaire’s wrists.   
Grantaire stretched his arms once they were free, admiring the little redness on his wrists the rope left behind. Grantaire pressed his lips softly to Enjolras’  
“Thanks for this.” Grantaire said as their lips parted.   
“No, thank you for mentioning it.” Enjolras smiled.   
They both retreated to the shower, leaving the mess on the table for later. Enjolras figured he could leave the mess for just a little while if it meant getting a blow job from Grantaire in the shower in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, sorry about the ending  
> i totally didn't know how do end this.   
> sorry about any spelling mistakes or anything, it's late and i didn't feel like checking for mistakes. oops.   
> also, sorry this is really short.


End file.
